A number of technologies exist that allow for a receiver to determine position, navigation, or timing (PNT) data from broadcasted radio signals. Examples of PNT technologies include GNSS (e.g., GPS), DME, and LORAN (e.g., including any potential implementation of LORAN including eLORAN, LORAN-C), among others. Such systems often broadcast “open” signals, meaning those that are publically accessible and able to be understood by common receivers. GPS provides an example of such open signals in that the U.S. government publishes technical documentation that allows public use of the GPS to determine PNT data with an appropriate receiver.
The use of PNT data may facilitate a number of important applications. For instance, use of PNT signals may allow for determination of a location of a user in the case of an emergency. Moreover, PNT systems may assist in navigation of ships, airplanes, automobiles, etc. or may provide an accurate time to I.T. systems. Further still PNT data may be used for timing applications such as synchronization. For instance, network synchronization (e.g., including cellular backhaul networks or the like) may utilize aspects of PNT for timing so as to enable network communication. Given the criticality surrounding the use of PNT data, establishing trusted time and/or location for PNT solutions derived from broadcast signals is critical for the safety and reliability of these systems.